House training of pets, and in particular dogs, is often necessary so that the animal may relieve itself when the pet owners are away or unavailable to let the animal outside. A waste pad provides an area for a dog or other animal to relieve itself without damaging flooring and to make cleanup of the area easier because they absorb liquid waste and are, in general, disposable.
The waste pads are often left on the floor for the pet to use. Providing the pads in a predetermined area provides consistency to the animal using the pad and helps to reinforce the use of the pad in a specified area. However, pads by themselves can be easily moved across the floor either by the pet owner kicking or stepping on the pad or when the animal uses the pad. A dog may chew, gnaw, drag, fold, cause the pad to bunch up, or otherwise damage or destroy the pad. Also, it can be difficult for the pet owner to place the pad consistently in the predetermined location for the animal. In addition, just using a pad on the floor leads to a likelihood that the animal will not stand in the correct location for the optimal use of the pad.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a device that holds a pad for use by the animal and provides features that direct the animal to the optimal use of the pad.